All I Want for Christmas is You
by abbigailelement
Summary: What happens when you're stuck without someone to love you or care for you? What would you do? New character...using old names! RICHARD GRAYSON TOTAL BAD BOY! hahaha read and review please!


**This is my new story, _All I Want for Christmas is You_, and so yeah, after the first chapter, I am going to dedicate each chapter to the best reviewer and reader! So, uh-huh! Y'all ready for dis? )**

**REVIEW & READ, please! **

**-element-**

**Chapter 1: The Break Up**

So, ever wondered what a twenty one year old blonde girl did in Gotham City? Okay, so she's not perfect, but she certainly does what she can to be who she wants to be. If you don't understand, why don't I just explain myself better? The story starts with young Bridget Martin dancing around in her apartment at 801 Jackson Street. Her favorite song, _Dance, Dance_, is blasting from her stereo as she moves her body around in such a wonderful flow of moves. She begins to sing along to the song jumping up and down in the air playing the air guitar until she hears her doorbell ring once at first and then again. She pauses the song, picks up her jacket, and walks to the door. She fixes her hair quickly in the nearby mirror and opens the front door to reveal a brunette boy. His face wears an expression of guilt and sadness.

"Hey, Bridg", he mutters with his eyes on her carpet floor.

"Sean? I wasn't expecting you until later, but we can leave now if you want!" she said happily, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"I didn't come here to take you out early. I came here to tell you something. Listen, Bridget, we need to talk…" he said slowly and quietly. Her eyes immediately stopped glowing. She nodded and led him towards her suede tan brown couch in her living room.

The fireplace was lit and above it were photographs of her friends, family, and Sean, her boyfriend. On her white walls, more photos in frames were placed on the wall with old paintings or group photo shots. There was a door that led to the kitchen, one that led to her bedroom, one that led to the dining room, and one to the front hallway. Each a wooden door painted a white, except her bedroom door that read 'BRIDGET' in bold black capital letters across the top of the door. The carpet was a cranberry red that was slightly worn, but still extremely clean. On top of the carpet was her couch, her Sony flat screened 30" TV, some small tables, a coffee table, and boxes filled with gifts for her friends and family since it was near the Christmas season. Bridget and Sean sat down on the couch. Bridget took Sean's hand in hers and gently stroked it. He looked into her eyes and smiled weakly. At that moment, Bridget smiled back just as weak, and figured something had gone terribly wrong.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Bridget asked Sean softly. He shook his head and covered his face in a stressed position with his free hand. He sighed heavily and took his hand away from his face to reveal some small tears. Bridget gasped and her grip on his hand tightened.

"Sean, honey? You can tell me anything. I'm here for you. What's going on?" Bridget repeated sweetly. She smiled at him, took her free hand and lifted his head by his chin. She looked him in the eye.

"Sean…please…" she said. He looked at her and sighed again.

"Bridget…oh, if I told you, you'd hate me forever…I don't want to hurt you, Bridget…I have loved you for too long to hurt you", Sean muttered.

"The truth may hurt, but I'll understand later on. I know I will. Please, tell me, Sean. Sean Nathaniel Roberts, tell me what you need to tell me", Bridget demanded.

"Bridget, now, please, understand…I'm…I love…I love someone else. I can't see you anymore, Bridget Martin. I'm sorry, I just can't. I love her too much", Sean said, letting it all out. He sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to go, Bridget. I'm really sorry", Sean muttered.

"That's all you're going to say! You're just going to break up with me and leave without comforting me! You've been my boyfriend for two years and you're just going to leave like that! I knew you were having an affair! I can't trust anyone, can I! Okay, fine! JUST LEAVE YOU, ASSHOLE!" Bridget screamed as Sean left and slammed the doors.

She ran over to the top of the fireplace, grabbed every picture of her and him and threw them into the fire. She screamed and threw the bear he had given her yesterday into the fire. Bridget ran into her bedroom, slammed the door shut, jumped onto her bed, and began to burst out crying. Bright blue fresh tears streamed down her face as she curled into a ball underneath the covers. She cried for hours and hours until she heard her cell phone ring. She reached out onto the top of her bedroom table next to her bed and groped for her cell phone. Picking up the black Motorola cell phone, she opened it, and clicked the green button.

"Hello?" she asked rather hoarsely and bubbly.

"Bridgey Boo! What's wrong?" her best friend, Terra's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Terra…do you mind coming over for a minute?" Bridget asked and began to cry again.

"Oh, Bridg! Sure! What's wrong!" Terra asked in a worried voice.

"Sean broke up with me, Ter. He's been having an affair with some freak of a bitch and…it's just been the worst, Ter! I can't bear it alone! Please, _please_, come over!" Bridget yelled into the phone, tears now falling quickly down her face.

"Bridget Ann Martin! I'll be right over! You just stay there and I'll come over and we can talk and eat ice cream and watch Oprah, okay? I'll be right over! See you soon!" Terra said and hung up the phone. Bridget clicked 'END' and shut her phone. Today was the worst day in the world, and only Terra could make her day better. Terra was the only person that could make her day better, other than Sean, that is. Well, that _was_. He was no longer her boyfriend, and she had to get that straight in her head. Otherwise, she'd be stuck thinking about him for the rest of her life. That just wouldn't be the best thing to do.

**Ding Dong. Ding Dong...**

**DUN DUN DUN! haha so yeah, I hope you liked it! REVIEW! **


End file.
